


【铁虫】歪打正着（删减pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 是本子里删减的车部分，现在贴上来～
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	【铁虫】歪打正着（删减pwp/一发完）

*****  
Tony卧室那张古典雕花的kingsize在时隔六年终于又迎来了新的永久居住者。  
Peter整个人仰倒进柔软的床榻里，下一秒Tony就俯身压了上来，手掌箍住少年的窄腰，将他困在自己和鹅绒被之间，低着头将充满占有欲的吻细密落在Peter的眼睛，嘴唇上。  
在充分研究过那些小说后，蜘蛛侠有理由猜到接下来会发生什么，但他一点不害怕，反而抻着手热切迎合着Tony。  
男人粗重的呼吸带着湿热的情欲，像什么猛兽破笼而出，Peter呜咽着扭动身体，两条修长的腿不安分地勾住Tony，脚背在对方的裤管无力蹭着，留下皱巴巴的痕迹。  
被亲吻过的地方好像撩起火来，Peter感觉自己喉咙干涸，不自觉去寻着Tony的嘴唇汲取一点甘露：“Mr.Stark，好奇怪……”  
“这是发情期正常现象，都交给我，别怕。”Tony在津液交缠间温柔地安抚略显躁动的小蜘蛛。  
Peter无意识发出轻哼，口齿不清黏糊着道：“我才没有发情期……”  
Tony宠溺地笑了笑，他拉开Peter裤子的拉链，将那条碍眼的短裤褪下扔到一边，捏着少年小巧粉嫩的脚掌，把对方的腿缠到自己腰间，而后手掌一路往上，扯下少年的内裤，在微微翘起的性器上搓揉了两把，让Peter的阴茎站了起来。  
前端被玩弄的刺激让Peter抽吸了一声，环着Tony的手松开想去碰下面，没想男人蛮横地扣着他的手腕，将他压进枕头里狠狠掠夺着吻他，同时捏着Peter阴茎的大力撸弄，在快要呼吸不上来的窒息中，小处男呻吟着射了出来。  
射精后的Peter气喘吁吁躺在被子里，还在回味高潮的余韵，他满面春潮，眼角一抹绯红像饱满多汁的石榴，顾盼生辉。  
Tony将带着精液的手放在Peter唇边，手指摩挲着他的唇瓣做抽插的动作。  
少年无意识地伸出鲜红的舌尖，舔着自己的浊液，白的白与红的红，构成香艳刺激的画面来。  
Tony将Peter的上衣脱掉，在少年光滑的肚脐处掐了一把，而后大掌在对方白嫩的皮肤上游走。  
因为情潮少年的身体泛着浅粉的色泽，胸口两个乳头在空气中微微胀起来，像任君采撷的红樱桃。  
于是Tony毫不客气用手掌住了其中一粒乳首，拢捏着乳肉肆意亵玩。  
Peter发出短促的泣音，无力摆弄着腰肢，不知怎么适应这种潮水般酥麻的快感，挺胸将倍受冷落的左边凑上前：“Mr.Stark，这边……”  
“想要什么不说出来我可不知道。”  
Peter羞耻地咬着下唇：“想Mr.Stark……唔嗯…摸摸我的乳头。”  
“好孩子。”  
Tony在Peter的左胸捏了两把，而后抬起Peter的下身，掴着少年圆润柔软的臀丘，将抹着润滑剂的手指撑开隐秘的后穴伸了进去。  
异物入侵的感受让Peter绷紧了身子，蜘蛛感应在耳边嗡嗡作响，他胡乱蹬着双腿，浑身僵硬地颤栗着：“No……”  
“别怕，乖孩子，放松。”  
Tony半哄着亲吻Peter，从少年的鼻尖一直到他的锁骨喉结，在那一小块发着淡淡清香的禁区舐舔轻咬，右手摸在Peter后背的蝴蝶骨上，摩挲出星火般的热度。  
情欲渐渐涌上来，Peter涔着眼泪，大口喘息着放松了身体，他撑开腿，努力让Tony把手指伸进来。  
男人感受到了他的包容，怜惜地亲吻少年湿漉漉的眼睛，又送进去两根手指，将润滑剂仔细地涂抹在湿热的内壁上。  
微凉的药膏触碰着火热的穴壁，绕是再忍耐，Peter还是因为刺激发出小小的啜泣。  
柔嫩的穴肉包裹着Tony的手指，仿佛吮吸般贴合着，Tony眼睛一热，下身又硬了几分，他加快了手指抽弄的频率，在Peter拔高的声音里感觉到有透明的淫液顺着指缝流了出来。  
Peter受不了这样的玩弄，呻吟着喊自己的先生，软成一摊春水在床垫里，双腿颤巍巍无力地放下来。  
Tony见扩张地差不多了，才迫不及待脱下裤子，将早就硬的发疼的粗大性器徐徐送进了Peter的后穴中。  
因为扩张的充分，Peter绵软的后穴在Tony缓慢有力的插送中将男人的阴茎全部吃了进去，星火落在草垛，瞬间点燃成汹汹欲火。  
因为被撑开的快感，发泄过一次的阴茎又颤抖着硬了起来，Peter用手握住自己性器前端撸动，发出甜腻愉悦的呻吟：“Tony……呼嗯……”  
“我可没想到蜘蛛侠是个被插就会爽成这样的小荡妇。”Tony含笑着弯下腰，勾住Peter的舌头搅动水声啧啧，“宝贝，让我瞧瞧你为我准备到什么程度？”  
他给Peter身下垫了个枕头，将对方桎梏在床头和自己胸前，抓着对方光滑细腻的双腿，缓缓抽插着性器动了起来。  
勃涨的阴茎一寸寸撑开Peter紧致湿软的肉穴往里肏干，少年变成了小河蚌，被蛮力从外撬开，泛着艳红的鲜嫩蚌肉被男人逼挤蹂躏，带出淋淋的汁水。  
他呻吟着，像缺水的鱼大口喘息，抱着Tony后背的手因为意乱情迷而落下深浅不一的抓痕。  
Tony俯身叼住Peter红肿的乳首吮吸，被男人含住敏感点肆意玩弄的少年放声尖叫，快感像疾风骤雨席卷上来。  
他手无章法地推着Tony的肩膀，眼泪簌簌落下来，泣不成声：“呜呜，Tony，求你……求求你不要玩这里，好奇怪……唔……”  
“那玩下边好不好？”  
Tony松开嘴，舌头在Peter胸口打湿，阴茎抽出来一截又重重地肏进去，炙热的肉刃猛然擦过了前列腺，Peter浑身一抖，酥爽的触电感涌上大脑，下身硬挺的性器吐出透明的黏液。  
男人低下头用嘴唇轻轻蹭着少年汗晶晶的鼻尖，方才抵过敏感点的快感褪却后，一种更大的空虚反噬上来，他仰起头向Tony撒娇，张开海棠花瓣似的红唇，呼唤爱人的名字：“Tony，再来，给我更多……”  
“小荡妇。”  
Tony亲吻着Peter因为情欲潮红的脸颊，双手揉捏着肉乎乎的臀丘，掰开肉缝将自己狰狞的阴茎狠狠挤压进穴心，每次都找准少年的敏感点故意往那里肏过，带起淫淫靡水，泞淖一片。  
Peter被肏的说不出话来，双眼失神地泛着水光，只管发出餍足的欢鸣，情潮汹涌泛滥，他像是秋天成熟的浆果，被Tony剥开，吮吸出鲜美多汁的嫩肉，尽数吃抹干净。  
“舒服么？”  
Tony呼吸打在Peter的耳边，带着情色的沙哑，激得少年心神抖颤，不自觉瑟缩，媚肉绞紧Tony粗大的性器，成功让男人爽的头皮发麻，越发兴致高昂。  
“我们应该要个孩子，”Tony肏开包绞着自己的软肉，“把我的精液全部吃进去你会不会怀孕？你的小乳头会不会出奶？”  
Peter意乱情迷中难得对这个问题保持了半分理智，他难为情地摇头，咬着唇齿轻声道：“不……”  
Tony眼中危光大盛：“不想？”  
“不，不能……”Tony又一记顶撞将Peter的理智撞的七零八落，他艰难组织语言，“我生不出来，啊！”  
“不是问题，Honey，daddy多喂你几次就可以了。”  
说罢Tony的动作猛然凶狠起来，每次都要捅到最深处去，Peter的下身因为大力的蹂躏又酸又涨，还有难以言喻的欢愉，他抻直了双腿，脚趾头无力地蜷拢。  
“Tony，别，太快了……”  
在Tony猛力抽插了数十下后，Peter双耳嗡鸣着高潮了，白液漉漉沥沥从胯下蔓延流淌打湿床单，下身泥泞不堪。  
他瘫软在被褥里，双腿颤巍巍地垂向两边，整个人汗津津像刚从水里捞起来的小狗，因为高潮的余韵大力起伏着胸膛。  
Tony还没有射，他放缓了肏弄的速度，手指摩挲着不应期的小蜘蛛，对方顺从着将男人的指尖含进嘴里。  
“要个孩子不好么？至少我们都不会太孤单。”  
Peter摇了摇头，他吐出Tony的手指，讨好着偏头去蹭男人的手臂，一双圆圆杏眼氤氲缱绻：“有我就够了啊，我不会让Mr.Stark一个人的。”  
Tony一滞，呼吸错乱起来，他想起了十六岁的圣诞节，三十五岁闷热的山洞，还有四十岁满天风雪的西伯利亚，无数次他独行在这天地间都希望过谁来陪，登凌绝顶这么高，也这么冷。  
你来的太迟了，可我依旧满心欢喜能见到你。  
Tony捞起Peter，将他翻了个身趴跪在床上，下身压近少年的臀部，把自己的阴茎抽出来些，又带着粘腻的精液淫水凶狠地捣进了穴心。  
Peter还没缓过力气又被拉进新的情欲漩涡，双手撕扯着猩红的床单发出似痛似欢愉的抽吸，往前想逃开男人的挞弄：“Nooo，我不行，不要，唔，不要再来了！”  
Tony拽着少年的小腿将他拉回来，恶劣地笑道：“真的吗，可是宝贝你的身体显然不是这么想的，把我咬这么紧明明还没有喂饱，我猜你还很饿呢，Pete。”  
他猛力顶撞着少年柔泞的后穴，像是什么饥肠辘辘的野兽在享用自己的猎物。  
因为进入的太深囊袋打在穴口发出有节奏的响动，一时娇淫的呻吟与低沉的喘息，夹杂着肉体交缠的声音，汇成澎湃的春潮。  
Peter呜咽着把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里，整个人不知道是太爽还是太难受，漂亮的脊背线条像蜿蜒的银蛇扭动着，猫似的啜泣着发出模糊的呻吟，轻易激起男人的施暴欲。  
Tony加快了抽弄的速度，在Peter早已经被蹂躏到红肿的后穴连续顶撞了数十下，按着对方的屁股射了出来。  
微凉的精液充盈体内的异样让Peter不自在扭了扭臀部，然后被Tony不轻不重拍了两下：“这可是daddy喂你的东西，别乱丢。”  
Peter发出羞耻的微弱抗议。  
吃饱喝足的Tony像只慵懒的狮子，他将Peter从床垫里翻过来，吻住他莹莹的泪眼。  
Peter乖巧任由对方吻着，他用脸蹭着Tony的下巴胡子，在男人的脖颈嘬出一个红红的牙印——看来蜘蛛侠没忘记要标记钢铁侠这件事。  
Tony只是纵容笑着，他双手掴着Peter的腰不安分的游动，像是某种暧昧危险的信号。  
蜘蛛侠赶紧按住Tony的手：“我不行了，真的。”  
“男人不能在床上说不行，宝宝，”被阻止了意图的男人没有气馁，他把Peter抱了起来，换个姿势让少年面对着坐在自己怀里，“我以为发情期的蜘蛛侠会更热情主动一些？”  
Peter想争辩什么，还没说话就感觉男人的某个大家伙又挺了起来，冠头硬梆梆戳在自己穴口，他惊恐地望着含笑的Tony：“你你你才刚……”  
“我一直很好奇你的蜘蛛能力在这方面会不会同样有效，来，我们好好研究一下。”  
“我不……啊！”  
Tony火热的性器蛮不讲理地冲撞进来，一插到底，Peter什么理智都烟消云散，绵绵呜咽着配合男人动作又开始新一轮欢爱。  
（end）


End file.
